Power Absorption
The power to absorb powers from others. Sub-power of Superpower Manipulation. Not to be confused with Power Replication. Also Called *Ability Absorption/Assimilation/Draining/Siphoning/Stealing/Theft *Bending Severing (Avatar the Legend of Korra) *Power Assimilation/Draining/Siphoning/Stealing/Theft Capabilities The user can absorb powers from others, usually temporarily and the victims naturally regain their lost power, but some users may be able to absorb powers permanently. Applications *Power Erasure **Power Destruction *Power Negation *Power Mixture by combining absorbed powers. *Talent Theft Variations *Demonic Power Absorption *Divine Power Absorption *Draconic Power Absorption *Empathic Power Absorption *Enhanced Power Absorption *Meta Power Absorption *Possessive Power Absorption *Post-Mortem Power Absorption *Power Borrowing **Enhanced Power Borrowing *Power Containment *Regenerative Absorption *Strength Absorption Associations *Absorption *Anti-Power Weaponry *Consumptive Replication *Death-Force Absorption *Enhanced Power Absorption *Life-Force Absorption *Self-Power Augmentation only when absorbing the same power or ability. *Self-Power Bestowal Limitations *Ability weaknesses can also be transferred. *Cannot absorb Omnipotence, Omnipresence, Omniscience or other Omnipotent Powers. *User cannot absorb powers that are linked to basic anatomy. **Or, if they do, Body Horror may result. *Cannot absorb any power from those with Power Absorption Immunity, Power Anchoring or Singularity. **Offensive Immunity *Two results following user's death: **The stolen powers return to their original owners. **The powers vanish out of existence. *May be permanent on the target and/or User. *May be unable to use the absorbed powers. *May be unable to either discard or transfer the powers. *May be constantly active. *May be limited to how much one can absorb. *May have limited range, including touch only. *May be need see the activation of the power. *May need to fulfill certain requirements in order to absorb a power. *Power may no longer be usable if the original user of the absorbed power dies. *May not be able to choose which power they can absorb. *May be unable to control absorbed abilities. *May be limited to beings that are relatively similar to the user. *Users of Indomitable Will may be resistant. *May gain only weakened variations of others' powers. *Absorbing too much power may be fatal if the users body normally is not as strong as the target. *Physical powers, like Multiple Arms and Multiple Eyes, may be painful to absorb. Known Users Anime/Manga Cartoons/Comics Known Objects *Yo-kai Watchers (Yo-kai Watch franchises); only Yo-kai energy *Ascalon (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *The Hollow (Charmed) *Power-Sucking Athame (Charmed) *Time Blades/Chronosteel (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) *Blue Crystal (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) *Soul Gem (Marvel Comics) *Sorceror's Hat (Once Upon a Time) *The Transistor (Transistor) *Third Prana (Sidekicks) *The Trident Stone (Mako Mermaids) *Balcoin Medallion (The Secret Circle) *Morphogenesis Exoskeleton (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987) *Sun Chi Lantern (Xiaolin Showdown) *The Arsene Amulet (Epithet Erased) Gallery Comics/Cartoons Kelpie.jpg|Kelpie (American Dragon: Jake Long) Kevin_E_Levin_(Mutated).png|Kevin Levin (Ben 10) after absorbing energy from the Ultimatrix. File:Aggregor_Absorbs_From_A_Geochelone_Aerio.gif|Aggregor (Ben 10) drains the powers of a Geochelone Aerio. File:Darkstar_(Ben_10)_absorb.gif|Michael Morningstar (Ben 10) Severin Buffy.jpg|Severin (Buffy the Vampire Slayer comic) possesses the power to drain the powers of mystical beings such as vampires and Slayers. Severin-illyria.jpg|Severin (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) has absorbed Illyria's powers. Aviarius.jpg|Aviarius (Kim Possible) used his staff to drain Go Team’s powers Drake Sypher.jpg|Drake Sypher (Loonatics Unleashed) can steal both the superpowers and natural abilities of anyone he touches, but those whose powers he absorbs can steal them back by touching him. Rogue2.jpg|In addition of Life-Force Absorption, Rogue (Marvel Comics) can take on the powers of others. XML269.jpg|Moment when Rogue (Marvel: X-Men Legacy) absorbs the powers of Miss Marvel. Gnome PPG.jpg|The Gnome (The Powerpuff Girls) Dregg_Morphogenesis_Exoskeleton.jpg|Lord Dregg (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987) used the Morphogenesis Exoskeleton to steal the powers of five powerful aliens. Meat_Sweats_tentacles.png|Meat Sweats (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) possesses tentacles in place of hands that he can use to drain energy and powers from other mutants. Master of Games.jpeg|Master of Games (Teen Titans/DC Comics) DCAU Parasite.jpg|Parasite (DC Comics) Anime/Manga Dusk_Taker.jpg|Seiji Noumi/Dusk Taker (Accel World) has the ability to absorb and steal other Burst Linker's Abilities such as Haruyuki Arita/Silver Crow's wings by... Dusk Taker 2.gif|...looking in the eyes. File:Yhwach_Using_Auswählen.png|Yhwach (Bleach) using Auswählen to take the powers, and life-force, of other Quincy to empower himself, or to revive his fallen Sternritter elites. Medallion.jpg|As Nodt (Bleach) like other Quincies are able to steal the Bankai of Shinigami. Yū Otosaka.png|Yuu's (Charlotte) initial ability was thought to be possession, but it's later revealed that his real power is to plunder the abilities of any power-user he possesses. Mikan Sakura cheer.jpg|Mikan Sakura (Gakuen Alice) can absorb Alices at will. Marshall Blackbeard D. Teach (One Piece) double.gif|Through an unknown process, Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard (One Piece) extracted the power of the Tremor Tremor Fruit/Gura Gura no Mi from his former captain, Edward Newgate/Whitebeard. Chrollo-using-bandit-secret-book.gif|Chrollo Lucifer (Hunter x Hunter) uses his Bandit Secret book to conjure a mantle that shrinks anything even living beings, a power he stole... Chrollo sun and moon.PNG|...stole a power called The Sun and The Moon that allows him to conduct explosions... Chrollo convert hands.PNG|...stole an ability called Convert Hands if he touches someone with this mark will cause them to take on Chrollo likeliness... Chrollo order stamp.PNG|...stole an ability called Order Stamp that allows him to control puppets up to 200 puppets with lifeless body. All For One My Hero Academia.png|All For One (My Hero Academia) possesses the quirk "All For One", allowing him to take the quirks of others and use them for himself. Urashiki stealing chakra.gif|Urashiki Ōtsutsuki (Naruto/Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) uses his Fishing Rod to steal Shikadai and Temari's chakra and use it for his own by loading them in his gourd. File:Yo-Kai Watches.png|Yo-kai Watches (Yo-kai Watch) Live Television/Movies Hollow possessed Sisters.gif|Hollow possessed Sisters (Charmed) can absorb all powers. Zankoustealspiperspower.gif|Zankou (Charmed) steals Piper's power. Power_Theft_by_The_Stillman_Sisters.gif|The Stillman Sisters (Charmed) steal the Charmed Ones' powers with a spell. Eames absorbs Vivian's power.jpg|Eames (Charmed) absorbs Vivian's power after killing her with an athamé. Adam-arthur-petrelli.png|Arthur Petrelli (Heroes) absorbs Adam's Enhanced Regeneration. Hiro powerless, again.png|Tommy Clark (Heroes Reborn) prenatally absorbs Regenerative Healing Factor from his mother and, shortly after he born, he takes Hiro's Space-Time Manipulation. super-z.jpg|Super-Z or Zorina (Krystala) has the ability to absorb powers from anyone who has an super power ability. 587px-Sister_Nicci_11.jpg|Sister Nicci (Legend of the Seeker) absorbs Sister Ulcia's Han gaining her powers. Camille_asorbing_power.jpg|Camille (Power Rangers Jungle Fury) absorbing powers. Kai_siphons_Damon.gif|Kai (The Vampire Diaries) siphoning Damon. Lizzie siphons Caroline.gif|Lizzie (The Vampire Diaries) siphoning Caroline. Video Games Delsin Smoke Absorb.png|Delsin Rowe (Infamous: Second Son) absorbs Smoke Manipulation from Hank Daughtry… Power Absorb Neon.jpg|…Neon Manipulation from Abigail Walker… Delsin Video Absorb.png|…Video Manipulation from Eugene Sims… Delsin Concrete Absorb.png|…and finally Concrete Manipulation from Brooke Augustine. DarkPit_PandoraPowers.png|Dark Pit (Kid Icarus: Uprising) absorbing the powers of the recently slain Pandora. Thanos Satsui no Hado.jpg|Thanos (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) has absorbed the Satsui no Hado from Ryu. Web Series Cinder Drain.png|Cinder Fall (RWBY) using a parasitic Grimm to drain Amber's Fall Maiden powers… File:Cinder_Grimm_Arm.jpg|… and later Grimm's arm to drain the powers of a Maiden. File:Arsene_Amulet_(Epithet_Erased).png|The Arsene Amulet (Epithet Erased) has the ability to steal other people's epithets when someone is wearing it. Category:Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Absorption Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries